character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Player (Canon, Wizard101)/Ben Clevername
Summary The Player is the primary protagonist of the MMORPG Wizard101. Originating from a world outside the Spiral, where people don't believe magic exists, he was brought into the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts by Headmaster Ambrose. The wizard was later revealed to be the Child of Light and Shadow, who would one day oppose the Shadow and bring hope throughout the Spiral. At the end of Arc 3, it was revealed that the Player is the Scion of Bartleby, and while Bartleby was weakened, he took over Bartleby's role as the mortar that binds the concepts of Shadow and Chaos with Light and Order, otherwise known as the Divine Paradox. Powers and Stats Tier: ''At least '3-A' | ''At least'' 2-C, 2-A 'with absorption | '''2-A | At least High 2-A | Name: Player determined Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Player determined Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Wizard, Child of Light and Shadow, Scion of Bartleby, The Divine Paradox |-|Arc 1='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura Reading, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Magic, Information Analysis (Can see the techniques/abilities his opponents have and will know spells they plan to use before they even cast it), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Necromancy, Dimensional Storage, Life Force Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can bring forth courage to pull his own fears out of himself and force it upon his enemies through Death magic), Willpower Manipulation (Can strengthen his will through Death magic), Summoning, Reactive Power Level, Attack Boost, Weapon Creation, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spirits and intangible beings), Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Health Manipulation and Regeneration Manipulation (Spells such as Doom and Gloom and Infection reduce healing abilities by up to 85% individually), Statistics Amplification, Non-Corporeal (When killed, wizards simply lose their physical body and can choose to move on to the afterlife), Soul Manipulation (Can forcefully take someone's essence out of their body), Healing, Light Manipulation, Transmutation (Balance magic uses transmutation to blend other forces of magic together), Power Bestowal (Can give PIPs to others), Electricity Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Death's magic comes from removing order from the universe at large. Withdrawing the power of order and allowing chaos to return allows Necromancers to bend magic to their will), Order Manipulation (Life Magic removes chaos from the world and creates order to create that which is self-sustaining), Subjective Reality (Myth Magic is described as illusion and dreams made real. If the Wizard can conceive it, it can be brought forth and even brought to life) Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Creation (Life magic is the echo of the Song of Creation and can create entire worlds), Power Nullification (Can dispel spells from all primary forms of magic, which includes Life, Death, Myth, Fire, Ice, Storm and Balance magic), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his attacks working and landing on his opponents and can also make the chance of his opponent's techniques or attacks going into effect 0%), Resistances to Paralysis, Life Force Absorption, Ice Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation (With his Time Ribbon, he was able to function within a time flux), Transmutation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Subjective Reality and Magic |-|Arc 2='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before and greatly enhanced, along with Mutation Inducement (The focus of the Sun School is primarily on enchantments and mutations), Aura Manipulation, (Star magic can boost Wizards to raise shields, strengthen spells or improve stats), Transformation (Moon magic can change Wizards into other creatures with different strengths and weaknesses), Shadow magic and Power Absorption, (Absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power for himself), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Managed to keep himself from falling asleep in a room filled with alchemical sleep gas) and Power Absorption (Morganthe was unable to absorb the Player's powers for herself even though she could steal the power of a weakened Grandfather Spider) |-|Arc 3='Powers and Abilities:' All the same and greatly enhanced along with Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from Spider and Raven. Was going to destroy the concept of Chaos and Shadow to destroy Grandfather Spider. Defeated the living embodiment of Storm magic, which caused the entire system of magic across reality to go out of balance), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Sleep Manipulation (Learned Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby, which put the Three Titans into an eternal sleep), Immortality (Type 1 and 8; The Player in Arc 3 forged a link with Bartleby, and became his scion. He is now linked with the might of Bartleby and is infused in the Great Tree's essence. Due to his connection with Bartleby, if the Player was to die, be erased from existence or affected in a negative way, Bartleby would protect and even resurrect him), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Was unaffected by time rewinding and flowing in different directions) and Death Manipulation (Was strong enough to survive in a jungle which was filled with Death magic, which would instantly kill most people) |-|The Divine Paradox='Powers and Abilities:' All the same enhanced to an immense degree (Gained full mastery of all Schools of Magic, beyond the level of which any mortal could comprehend), along with Law Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation (Was infused with Bartleby's magic, Mellori's Light and Order, and the Bat's Chaos and Shadow), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly; Scaling from Bartleby), Acausality (Type 4; WoG stated the Divine Paradox isn't bound by cosmic rules and is outside the regular order of things. Stands on the same cosmic hierarchy as the gods, who exist beyond the linear passage of time and are unbound by the Wheel of Existence), Godly Physiology, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Regenerated after the Aeythr Titan killed him and destroyed his very essence), Sealing, Space-Time Manipulation, Passive Probability Manipulation, Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Scaling from much weaker bosses) and Magic Attack Potency: '''At least Universe level''' (Was able to defeat and summon lesser Titans) | At least Low Multiverse level ' (Was able to summon and control creatures which scale above lesser Titans, including the conceptual embodiment of frost, ice, and winter), and was able to absorb Morganthe's stolen power for himself ) | '''Multiverse level+ ' (After becoming Bartleby's Scion, the Player was infused with the might of the Trees) | At least ' High Multiverse level+ ' (Easily defeated the Aethyr Titan, who scales above the other three Titans) and (Sang the Song of Creation to help reweave the threads of reality itself) '''Speed: At least''' Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and Reaction speed (From the very start of the game, the Player could strike as fast as lightning) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely Infinite | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Infinite '| '''Immeasurable '(Fought Grandfather Spider when time was flowing in different reactions and outside its regular flow) | 'Immeasurable '(Stands at a similar hierarchy to Bartleby, Raven, and Spider, ascending to godhood and becoming the Divine Paradox), possibly 'Irrelevant ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''At least Universe level''' | At least Low Multiverse level '''| '''Multiverse level+ | At least High Multiverse level+ Durability: '''At least Universe level | At least '''Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ | At least''' High Multiverse level+ ' 'Stamina:' Unknown. Infinite as the Divine Paradox 'Range:' Standard melee range. At least '''Universe level' with magic | At least Low Multiverse level with magic. | Multiverse level+ with magic | At least High Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: The Sword Of Kings, Spell Deck, Potions (Mana and Health), Backpack, Treasure Cards Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius; The Player has assisted the inhabitants of Celestia, a world dedicated to science and research in fixing many complex pieces of equipment. Can forge weapons capable of manipulating magic and craft weapons that warp reality from things he picks up from the ground. Has learned about the history of the universe from the likes of Grandmother Raven and Bartleby and has formed many plans to outsmart the likes of Medulla, a sentient brain who can create weapons to attack souls. The Player has also created teleporters that they can use to cross short distances, and forged keys and doorways to enter other space-times. The Player also picks up information extremely quickly and has been able to fulfill any duties related to science and general needs to completion after being told what to do once. Comparable to Sparck who is fully adept at quantum physics and nanotech. As the Divine Paradox, he should be somewhat comparable to Raven and Spider. Weaknesses: None Notable | Shadow magic can harm the Player through backlash | The Titanic Lullaby is less effective on mortals | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Life magic: *'Scion of Life: '''Utilizes the might of Bartleby to heal. *'Gnomes!: Attacks the opponent with the power of Life and Nature. Once hit with this spell, the opponent will have their next two attempts at using abilities linked with Life magic nullified. *'''Sanctuary: Passively increases the effectiveness of healing and regenerative spells by 65%. *'Guardian Spirit: '''Revives the Player after they've been knocked unconscious or killed. *'Hungry Caterpillar: Attacks the opponent with Life magic that is infused in Shadow magic. *'Triage: '''Removes any damage over time effects that are placed on the Player. *'Dryad: Summons a Dryad spirit to heal the Player for varying amounts, depending on how much power is put into the spell. Death magic: *'Scion of Death: '''Utilizes the might of Bartleby to drain a large amount, sometimes all of an opponent's life-force and uses it to heal the Player. *'Beguile: Forces the Player's opponent to work for them for about 1 minute. This can result in them attacking their own allies, or even shielding or healing the Player. *'Doom and Gloom: '''Passively reduces the effectiveness of healing and regenerative spells by 85% as long as the healing or regenerative process didn't begin before the spell was cast. This has an effect on spells like Guardian Spirit. As the Divine Paradox, it should nullify healing and regeneration entirely (scaling from much weaker characters). *'Virulent Plague: 'Decreases the damage output of the Player's enemies by 40% as part of an AOE spell. *'Pacify: 'Reduces the "threat" on the Player's target, making them act less aggressively towards him. *'Call of Khrulhu: 'Drains life-force with the power of Death magic infused with Shadow magic as part of an AOE attack. *'Bad Juju: 'Deals a small amount of damage to the Player and reduces the damage of his opponent's next attack by 90%. 'Myth magic: *'Scion of Myth: '''Utilizes the might of Bartleby to attack an opponent with the power of Myth. *'Blinding Light: Puts the user's opponents under paralysis for 30 seconds. *'Medusa: '''Attacks the opponent with the power of Myth magic and puts them under paralysis for 1 minute if they manage to survive Medusa's gaze. *'Celestial Calander: 'Attacks with the force of time across the universe. *'Dimension Shift: 'Trades buffs with minions that he has summoned. *'Shatter: 'Shatters any defense or armor the opponent has cast on themselves. *'Shift: 'Forces any remaining damage-over-time effects to his opponents. 'Storm magic: *'Scion of Storm: '''Utilizes the might of Bartleby to attack an opponent with the power of Storm. *'Glowbug Squall: Attacks all enemies surrounding the Player with bugs that manipulate electricity, and is infused in Shadow magic. After summoned, the bugs will then remove all standard buffs on the people they attacked. *'Insane Bolt: '''A last resort of sorts. While it is a Storm spell, it deals damage through the Moon school. It has an 80% chance of dealing insane damage to the opponent, however, it has a 20% chance of backfiring and potentially killing the one who casts it. *'Cleanse Charm: 'With this spell, the Player can remove any negative charms (debuffs) that were cast on him. *'Tempest: 'Creates an electrified surface wave to attack all opponents with damage varying based on the amount of power put into the spell. *'Storm Lord: 'Summons a lesser Storm Titan which attacks all enemies surrounding the Player and puts them under paralysis for 30 seconds. 'Fire magic: *'Scion of Fire: '''Utilizes the might of Bartleby to attack the opponent with the power of Fire. *'Burning Rampage: Starts by dealing a small amount of damage and creates a Damage over Time effect on the opponent. After 1 minute and 30 seconds, if not removed through unconventional means, the spell will explode and deal large amounts of Fire damage to the victim. *'Efreet: '''Deals large amounts of Fire damage to the opponent, and passively weakens their next attack by 90%. *'Meteor Strike: 'Summons meteors to attack all enemies surrounding the Player *'Backdraft: 'Increases the damage of the next Fire spell the Player uses by varying amounts depending on how much power is put into the spell (max: 200%). *'SmokeScreen: 'Reduces all opponents' probability of using techniques by 40%. *'Heckhound: 'Places a Damage over Time effect on an opponent for varying amounts of damage based on the amount of power put into the spell. *'Fire Dragon: 'Summons a lesser Fire Titan which attacks all enemies surrounding the Player and applies a Damage Over Time effect to each target. 'Ice magic: *'Scion of Ice: '''Utilizes the might of Bartleby to damage opponents with the power of Ice. *'Steal Ward: Steals an opponent's defensive wards (buffs) for the Player to protect themselves with. *'Snow Drift: '''Steals an opponent's regenerative abilities (heal over time) for the Player to have for himself. *'Frost Giant: 'Summons a lesser Ice Titan which attacks all enemies surrounding the Player and freezes them for 30 seconds *'Frozen Armor: Absorbs varying amounts of damage on the Player based on how much power was put into the spell. *'Abominable Weaver: '''Deals large amounts of Ice damage to the opponent while shielding the Player (-75% damage to next attack), and is infused in Shadow Magic. *'Lord of Winter: Deals large amounts of Ice damage to the opponent and drains power (in the form of pips) from them. *'Snow Angel: '''Summons the spirit of frost, ice, and winter personified, which attacks all enemies surrounding the Player and applies a Damage Over Time effect to each target. 'Balance magic: *'Scion of Balance: '''Utilizes the might of Bartleby to attack with the power of Balance. *'Loremaster: Deals a significant amount of damage, reduces probability by 25%, and reduces damage output by 15%. The Divine Paradox can use this spell to reduce probability and damage by 100%. *'Reshuffle: '''If the Player somehow loses all of his magical spells, he can use Reshuffle to redraw all of his spells. *'Mana Burn: 'Drains power from an opponent (in the form of PIPs), with damage varying based on how much power the enemy has. *'Supernova: 'Destroys an opponent's aura, dealing damage to them in the process. *'Gaze of Fate: 'Attacks with Balance magic and one of the other 6 Schools of Magic, adds a +25% damage increase aura to all Balance magic spells, and is infused with Shadow magic. *'Sabertooth: 'Summons a Sabertooth to attack the opponent with the power of Balance magic, which then shields the Player from Life, Death, and Myth based attacks. *'Nested Fury: 'Attacks all enemies surrounding the Player with one of the three Elemental Schools of Magic through Balance magic, infused by Shadow magic. 'Shadow magic : *'Shadow Shrike: '''Allows the Player to transform into a creature that can bypass resistances to magic by 50% and increase the Player's damage by 10% with the trade-off being a reduction in healing abilities. Passively adds a charm which bypasses resistance further after each attack. *'Shadow Seraph: Allows the Player to transform into a creature that can heal more efficiently than average with the trade-off being an increase of damage taken from each attack. Passively adds a ward which absorbs small amounts of damage after each heal. *'Shadow Sentinel: '''Allows the Player to transform into a creature that can defend more effectively. While in this form, all damage done to the Player is reduced by an additional 10%. Passively adds force-fields surrounding the Player's allies, allowing him to absorb some of the damage taken on them. *'Dark Nova: 'Summons a creature of Shadow to attack a single opponent with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Storm Owl. *'Dark Shepherd: 'Summons a creature of Shadow to drain the life-force of the Player's opponents and heal him with half of it. AP should be comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Call of Khrulhu spell. *'Dark Fiend: Summons a creature of Shadow to attack multiple opponents with AP comparable to (though slightly weaker than) the Raging Bull. Astral magic: *'Moon magic : '''Allows the Player to Polymorph/Shapeshift into a different creature, with different spells, strengths, and weaknesses. The Player can also use this to polymorph back into their human form if forcefully transformed. *'Sun magic : Allows the Player to enchant spells, making them more powerful than they were previously. This can range from increasing damage, increasing how much resistance the Player can pierce, increasing probability on a spell and increasing the healing capabilities of a spell. The Player can even use this to change the magical affinity of a creature he has summoned. *Star magic : Allows the Player to cast auras that grant the Player passive effects for a limited amount of time, ranging from increasing natural damage he can deal, how much damage he can take, among other things. '''Strongest Abilities: *'The Titanic Lullaby: '''By arc 3, The Player is capable of using the Titanic Lullaby, while it isn't as powerful as Bartleby's version, it was on the verge of putting the Storm Titan back into its slumber. The Titanic Lullaby is a powerful song that once sung, will put the opponent into an eternal sleep. The Lullaby is more powerful on gods and can affect abstract beings. *'The Song of Creation: As the Divine Paradox, the Player can sing the Song of Creation to reweave reality and reset existence to how it is supposed to be. *'''Divine Protection: '''The Player during Arc 3 becomes Bartleby's Scion, and thus has gained immortality for as long as Bartleby exists. '''Note: '''For a summary of how magic works in Wizard101, click here. '''Note #2: '''For a full list of The Player's spells, click here. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Ben Clevername Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2